As Tough As They Come Cont'd
by WildeLove2.0
Summary: Continuation of As Tough As They Come. READ THE FIRST 9 CHAPS TO THE STORY FIRST. Link for pt1 within. The gang make a discovery in an abandoned Mord-Sith temple. Kahlan and Cara make discoveries of their own.. The world's in trouble.. again. One of Darken Rahl's sadistic wizards has found away to get to Valhalla to become a God..find out what he plans to do with this power.
1. Chapter 10

********DISCLAIMER. IMPORTANT.**********

If you have not read the first 9 Chapters of As Tough As They Come by wildelove PLEASE PLEASE DO. YOU MUST in order for the rest of the story to make sense. SEE LINK BELOW OR SEARCH IT PRETTY PLEASE.

s/9425455/1/As-Tough-As-They-Come

Okay guys here's the sitch, I'm the author of As Tough As They Come and after 4+ years I finally have my muse back. My old email has been deleted from hotmail so I can't log in to the other account. SOOO I'll be attempting to finish the story here on this account.

 _I_ _talics = thoughts or flashbacks._ And yes, my writing style has changed a bit, I'm 4 years older.

* * *

CHAPTER 10

Kahlan is the first to wake, and upon cracking open her deep blue eyes she is assaulted by the rising sun, making her head pound even more. "Ugh". She slowly rises from bed to see Rhea sleeping peacefully in the spot beside her. _I am never drinking again. Spirits how I could've lost control.._ The thought of accidentally hurting anyone makes her stomach churn. Her mind then wanders to the other blonde, the one she really wanted to see next to her. Cara is nowhere to be found and there is no chance that all three of them could have fit in the tiny bed. Kahlan begins to remember the events that had taken place the night before.

 _She feels Cara's mouth against her neck and let's out a moan. It's warm and sends waves throughout her. The blonde is tugging at the front of her dress, trying to remove the offensive garment. Kahlan's hands grip leather clad thighs..._ The confessor is blushing at the memory, and she tries to shakes the images from her mind.

Kahlan dresses herself in her traveling clothes and wanders over to where Rhea is still fast asleep. She gently places her hand on her shoulder to wake her. Rhea gasps and shoots up violently out of the bed. "I'm- I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you, everyone is waiting for us downstairs". Bloodshot grey eyes meet Kahlan's concerned blue ones. She takes a breath and tries to regain her composure before speaking, acting like nothing happened. It's an act she's beginning to perfect. "Ugh.. I am never drinking again". Kahlan furrows her brows slightly. She notices the slight shift in emotion, as it's similar to what Cara does, but she chooses to ignore it for now. The confessor lets out a light chuckle, "I know the feeling".

Rhea suddenly feels sharp pain on her left side, underneath her rib cage, and quickly turns around hoping the confessor didn't notice her wince. She's felt this pain since the temple, but it's beginning to get stronger. _Must be from last night or something…too much ale._

Kahlan leaves the other woman to get cleaned up, and wanders downstairs hoping some breakfast can soak up some of last night's sins. Cara, Richard and Zedd are all huddled around a table with a map in front of them bickering.

"Cara do you have any idea how far out of our way that is? You aren't scared are you?". Richard smirks after the last part, knowing it would annoy Cara to be taunted. The blonde crosses her arms defensively,"Mord-sith fear nothing. I'm simply trying to protect you, my Lord. Would you rather be safe, or would you rather be dead? The choice is yours". Zedd is standing a few steps behind the two looking over their shoulders, stroking his pointy chin in contemplation. "I'm inclined to agree with Cara, my boy. The Abandoned forest harbours dark, dark enchantments left by The Keeper himself. Before he was banished to the underworld, he was able to mark part of the world with his evil. A grim reminder of his existence. It is a dangerous place for the living to be. It brings about your worst fears". A small smirk graces the mord-sith's full lips. She loves being right.

In a huff, Richard looks up from the map he was studying to see the confessor walking down the stairs, "Hey…..". Kahlan is not in the mood to talk. One sharp look shuts him up. Zedd notices the exchange and gently leads Richard outside to see if they can purchase some horses for their journey.

Kahlan walks over to the table where Cara is standing, and picks up a piece of half eaten bread. She takes a hearty bite to buy herself some time to try to find the right words to say. There was so much emotion behind what happened the night before, she wants to see how Cara feels. She notices the mord-sith staring at the map so intensely, as though she might burn a hole through it with her eyes. "Cara…can we talk?".

Her head snaps up from the map she was pretending to read. _I knew it. She regrets everything that happened. A confessor could never lo-…care for a Mord-sith. It doesn't matter anyway._

Kahlan sees the hint of pain swirling in her green eyes but doesn't know why it's there. "Car-". "It's fine. I know it was a mistake. It never happened". The blonde quickly scoops up the map and walks outside, before her face betrays how she is really feeling. Pain. Heartbreak. Guilt.

The confessor feels a sharp pain slice through her chest. _What did I do wrong?_

"Hey, where is everyone?". Rhea hops down the last few stairs feeling a little more refreshed after splashing some cold water on her face. "Kahlan?". The confessor is snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh.. right. They're getting us some horses for our travel. Are you hungry?". The smaller woman looks at the left over scraps on the table. In the temple he told her over and over how worthless she was. No matter what he did he couldn't break her and get her to use her pendant to take him to Valhalla. She couldn't control what he did to her, but she could refuse the food she was offered. The only semblance of power she had. She hears the voice whisper inside her head, _you don't deserve to eat._ Her face betrays nothing. "No, I'm not that hungry thanks. Let's get going, I want to pick my own horse!".

The brightness of the sun overwhelms the pair and they step out of the Inn. Kahlan takes a moment to thank the inn keeper for his generosity before catching up to the Valkyrie, who is eagerly strutting towards the stables. It had been too long since she had ridden. It was something she loved, and missed doing. In Valhalla each of the Valkyries had their own steed. And while the horses in this world didn't have wings, she didn't mind. They more or less rode the same way.

Rhea notices the large white horse first and heads straight over. As she's about to grab the reins, Cara steps in front of her outreached arm. "This horse is spoken for Valkyrie. Better luck next time". The other blonde rolls her eyes, _it's much too early for this._ Slightly disappointed and too hungover to come up with a snarky remark, she looks around to see the other options. "Okay.. I know I've suffered some head trauma, but I swear to the creator that there are only 4 horses here and 5 of us". It's the other blonde's turn to roll her bright green eyes in response. "Congratulations, the Valkyrie can still count". Completely ignoring Cara, she looks to Richard for an explanation. "The stable could only offer us 4 horses. Someone will have to ride with someone else".

Rhea's confusion quickly turns into a smirk. "Perfect. I guess I'll be riding with Cara then. We can talk about boys and braid each other's hair. I can't wait". She nudges the other blonde aside to mount the tall white horse first. Thoroughly annoyed, Cara looks over to a giggling Kahlan who is already atop her mount. Heat pools in her stomach at the thought of last night's events. The brunette's current smile reminding her of the smile she was sporting last night while Cara was on top of her. _That's enough._ She quickly grips her agiels for punishment before turning back to Rhea. She orders the other woman to move, so she can take control of the reins. Unfazed by the order, the other woman scoots further back in the saddle and offers the Mord-sith a hand. Cara furrows her blonde brows at the offensive gesture, instead grabbing the horse's mane to pull herself up. The saddle is clearly meant for one person, so Rhea is forced to press her front flush into the Mord-sith's back. If it were any other person and she would be having a panic attack at the close contact. But, a warmth washes over her. It's magnetic. _What the hell Rhea, get it together._ Cara grips the reins tighter and places her stoic mask firmly in place. The feeling affects both women as they simultaneously shift in the saddle to get away from the pleasantly unpleasant sensation.

At that moment, Kahlan looks over and see's the two blondes' bodies pressed firmly together, and Rhea's hands on Cara's waist. Her face becomes hot, and her mood is instantly soured. _They really don't have to sit that close.._ Not wanting to see anymore, she kicks her horse forward to cut in front of them and ride ahead of them.

Rhea rolls her eyes, _This is ridiculous._ She makes a mental note to come up with a plan once her head stops pounding to get these two women together. Neither of them seems in tune with what the other is truly feeling and it's no longer amusing to the Valkyrie.

The gang ride for a few hours before slowing their horses down to a walk. Leisurely soaking up the sun and allow their horses to grab mouthfuls of grass every no and then. They ride up to the edge of a forest. An eerie, thick silence hangs in the air. Cara's body immediately tenses, and so does Rhea's. Valkyrie's can feel death, right now the air is saturated with it. "Stop". Cara pulls on the reins and the horse comes to a halt.

Richard and Zedd who have been bringing up the front stop their horses too. Richard turns around in the saddle, "Stop for what?". Rhea swiftly dismounts her horse and grips her daggers tightly in each hand, "Do you hear that?". "Hear what?". "Exactly. There are no birds chirping, there's no sounds at all". Cara agrees, "Perfect place for an ambush".

Weapons drawn, they all step closer to the edge of the forest. Zedd brings up the rear with his hands in the air, mumbling an incantation to himself to see if he can sense any magic. Cara feels a strange tingling sensation on the back of her neck and without thinking pushes the confessor to the side with one arm, just in time to miss a flying arrow.

War cries erupt as 20 men in black robes begin to charge at them from all directions. Some even leaping down from tree branches. Zedd sends out a blast of magic knocking back the first wave of men down, giving everyone time to pick a target.

Finally back in her element, Rhea brushes past Cara to be the first to attack. She ignores the pain radiating from under her ribs, and jumps in the air with all her might. She delivers a round house kick to the side of one man's head. Using her momentum, she spins 180 degrees and slashes another's throat. His black hood falls from his face as his body hits the ground, to reveal a tattoo on the side of his shaved head. She freezes at the site of the familiar symbol. It's the image of a large eye in the centre of a pentagram. Another attacker sees his opportunity and strikes her in the back of her head with the blunt end of his sword. Rhea falls to the ground and he raises his sword over his head to deliver a final blow. The blonde closes her eyes tightly, accepting her fate. She would rather be dead anyway.

A pained scream causes her to open her eyes. When she looks up she sees Cara with her agiel against the man's temple. He drops his sword in agony and she snaps his neck in one fluid motion."Some Valkyrie you are". Rhea accepts the leather clad hand extended to her, and as she stands, she pulls on Cara's arm with enough force to spin the Mord-sith behind her. She stabs another Cultist in the heart, just as he was about to strike the Mord-sith from behind. Rhea wipes her blade against her thigh high boot,"There. Now we're even". All it takes is few more minutes of fighting before all their opponents are swiftly taken down.

Richard spots one of the men still moving, "Kahlan! One of them is alive, over here!". The confessor runs over to where Richard is crouched. As Cara and Rhea begin to make their way over, the Mord-sith notices that something isn't right, "Not that I care, but what's wrong?". The other blonde looks at Cara with empty grey eyes, "Barbas".

The cloaked man has a nasty gash across his stomach that is bleeding quite heavily, but he should last long enough for them to get what they need. Kahlan closes her hand around his neck, feeling her power flow through her and into him. The man's eyes turn pitch black before flashing back to their normal brown colour. He looks at her with a blank expression, "Command me confessor". "Who are you, and why did you attack us?". "My name is Alexander. We were ordered to attack you because you travel with a Valkyrie. The Valkyrie must die".

All eyes are now on Rhea. She avoids their gaze and awkwardly places a hand on the left side of her body where the pain is emanating from. Kahlan turns back to the man on the ground, "Who ordered you to attack? Why do they want the Valkyrie dead?". "B-barbas", the man is able to spit out between wet, bloody coughs. The hair on the back of Rhea's neck stands to attention.

"What does Barbas want? You must tell the truth". A sinister grin spreads across the man's face. "Death. To all Valkyries. He couldn't break them, but he can steal their power. With enough he will rise to Valhalla to drink from the fountain of Ambrosia. As a god he will reclaim the earth. Everyone will bow to his power, the living and the dead. He will destroy the world to make a better one". The man lets out one last bloody gurgle before he succumbs to his wound. He dies with a smile spread wide across his face.


	2. Chapter 11

****A SECOND ANNOUNCEMENT TO PLEASE READ AS TOUGH AS THEY COME BY WILDELOVE BEFORE CONTINUING FURTHER. THE FIRST 9 CHAPTERS ARE CRUCIAL IN UNDERSTANDING WHAT IS DOING ON.

* * *

Chapter 11

Inside a dark room, a tall man makes his was over to a long, cracked wooden table. He is wearing a long black robe, with a hood covering his bald head. His face is riddled with wrinkles and his brown eyes are darkened with malicious intent. The only visible light is emitting from a large black candle on the centre of the table, on top of a map of the Midlands. Red X's with the numbers of kills next to them litter the map. He cracks his long, bony fingers before marking an X next to Aiydendryl. He knows there can't be many Valkyries left. _If I can't break them, I'll just have to kill them all._ He lets out a low grumble. _The last one was particularly fiery._ A sickening smile spreads across his thin lips at the memories of the blonde Valkyrie hanging from chains. _What fun we had._ He often thinks about their time together when he's alone at night. His only regret is abandoning her to retrieve the athame. Since he was unable to break any of the Valkyries he caught, he had to adjust his plan. The athame of Odin was used in the creation of the Valkyrie and by killing them with it he is able to absorb their power. In theory, with enough power he should be able to activate a Valkyrie pendant and travel to Valhalla. Being a gifted Wizard he could easily cast a spell to track them. But what's the fun in that? He enjoys the thrill of the hunt.

He begins pacing around the room, before his attention is drawn to a large, jagged, purple crystal on the end of the table. The crystal begins to glow. His smile widens as he calls for his General. His next target will be much easier to find than the others. Oh how he missed her.

* * *

Realizing the situation with Barbas and the Valkyries is dire, it is decided that Kahlan has to return to Aiydendryl as soon as possible. Richard is to travel to D'hara to take his throne and raise his own army in the event that all hell breaks loose. The risks of travelling through the Abandoned Forest are not as great as the threat that Barbas now posed to the Midlands. As if the group hadn't endured enough for one day, their horses had spooked and ran back to the stable during the fight. They would have to make the trek to Aiydendryl on foot, making it even more important that they take every short cut they could.

The five travelled in silence. The magnitude of what they had just learned weighing heavily on everyone's minds. The entire world could be destroyed. Richard however, was never good with heavy silences. "It could be worse right? We could be facing The Keeper again...". His attempt to lighten the mood earned him sharp glares from all three women. Zedd placed a hand on his grandson's shoulder, "It is worse. A God on earth could destroy everything. He would be immortal and unstoppable".

The Abandoned Forest was a dark desolate place. Nothing was able to survive. It reeked of death and despair. Rhea could hardly stand it. The trees stood crooked in a constant state of rotting and decay, yet never died. Branches and trunks were twisted in unnatural positions and black tar oozed from them, forming black pools at the base of each tree. Rhea stopped dead in her tracks upon seeing the forest. "Holy shit".

Zedd took the opportunity to warn everyone about what they could expect once entering the forest. "The Keeper's enchantment affects everyone differently. Your greatest fears will be brought to life. The most important thing to know is that nothing you see or hear will be real. The only way out of the forest is to conquer your fears. If you fail, the forest will trap you until you die. It might be good to go around and admit your fears, so you know what to expect to see. For example, greatest fear is spiders. Long legged, hairy, blasted spiders. Richard, what is your greatest fear?". Richard looked around nervously, "Death. Death is my greatest fear. There is nothing scarier than the underworld. Trust me I would know". Zedd nodded in understanding. "Kahlan?". The confessor had to take a moment to think. She wasn't afraid of much, and the things she was afraid of she had already conquered. "I really don't know. I'll have to think about it. What about you Cara?". The blonde crossed her arms and smirked cockily, "Mord-sith fear nothing". Rhea laughed, "Yeah. We'll see about that. I already know what I'm going to see. I'm going to see Barbas. Should be good practice for when I get to kill him". "Good, so it sounds like almost everyone knows what to expect. Let's get going, shall we?", the wizard stretches his hand forward inviting the bravest of them to lead the rest into the forest. Richard charges forward, sword of truth in hand, followed by Zedd, Rhea, Kahlan and Cara.


	3. Chapter12

*Please read first 9 chapters of As Tough As They Come by wildelove.

 **Chapter 12**

Zedd looked around frantically. After entering the forest a grey fog had enveloped the group, separating them. It was so dense the wizard couldn't see anything, not even his own hand in front of him. "Richard! Kahlan!". His cries were met with a thick silence. Slowly the fog began to lift and his surroundings became visible. He was completely alone. Upon studying his surroundings he noticed a small dirt path winding through the trees. Assuming it was the way out; he began to make his way along the path, while being extra vigilant.

Tentatively walking down the dark path, Zedd begins to hear skittering across the forest floor. He takes a deep breath, keeping his eyes focused ahead of him. _It's not real, it's not real._ The wizard repeats the mantra over and over again in his head, hoping it can ease his fears, even just a little bit. Logically he knew anything that he might see couldn't hurt him, but that didn't stop the thundering in his chest.

As he walks deeper into the forest he begins to see shadows in the corner of his eye. Zedd knows exactly what they are, but he can't bring himself to tear his eyes away from the trail. He suddenly hears a low hiss directly behind him, and the hair on the back of his neck stands to attention. He freezes. _Spirits, it's now or never._ Slowly turning around he comes face to face with his worst fear, a small, hairy, brown tarantula. It's four glowing, red eyes stare at him menacingly. Gathering every ounce of courage he has, Zedd raises his hands and hits the creature with a blast of fire. The spider screeches as its body contorts in pain, eventuall shrivelling into a black pile of ash. _Not bad for an old wizard._

Zedd turns around and notices a large pile of dead leaves in the centre of the path. _How strange.._

The large pile of leaves begins to quake, and the wizard has to resist the overwhelming urge to run. Out of the leaves emerges the largest spider he has ever seen. It's black, with red markings that zig zag across its back. It has four large, red eyes and dripping fangs. It's easily almost towers over the smaller trees in the forest. "Spirits help me". A sickening gurgle escapes what would be a mouth. It steps closer to him. "Stop it! You are not real. You can't hurt me beast". Zedd raises his hands in front of him, wanting to attack, but his body betrays him. The spider continues forcing him back further down the trail, hissing and spitting the entire time. He is absolutely petrified. His back collides with a large boulder, ceasing his steps. Again, he tries to access his magic and attack but he's frozen in fear.

"Zedd! Zedd help me!". The wizard dares to look away from his attacker, his fear turning into panic. "Richard! Richard is that you?". "Yes Zedd, please help me! I can't get away!". Courage surges through the wizard. He has to save his grandson. Again he raises his hands to attack. Fire shoots out from his palms, making contact with the beast. The spider screeches and backs away, slowly fading until it disappears.


	4. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The last thing The Seeker remembered was charging into the forest before everything went white. The thick fog was acting like a wall, he couldn't see anything. He forces himself not to panic. _I've been in worst situations before. Right?_ Richard's experience as a guide tells him not to move until he can see. As the fog lifts he begins to take in his surroundings.

It's not long before he begins to see a shadow figure darting behind the trees. His body stiffens. He hears a deep, haunting voice close behind him. "You aren't afraid, are you dear brother?". He whips his head around to see Darken Rahl. "What in Spirits name do you what? Didn't I kill you already?". The previous ruler to D'hara lets out a chuckle, "Oh, brother. I'm here to bring you to the Keeper. Once again. He already knows how much you have missed him in the Underworld". Richard points his sword towards his brother and beings to slowly back away. "You can't kill me, you're not real!". "I may not be able to, but he can.", Darken Raul then points behind The Seeker.

The sight that Richard saw next would haunt him for the rest of his days. The Seeker saw a tall cloaked figure. Skeletal hands poked out of the sleeves of the garb. It floated above the ground, carrying a large scythe.

The creature floats forward, "It's time. I left room for your Richard Cypher. I know exactly what I can do with you next". Richard's eyes widen in horror. "NO, no, no, no. ZEDD! ZEDD HELP ME!?".

It's not long before the Wizard appears behind him. "Richard. It's not real. I don't know what you are seeing, but I promise you my dear boy it is not real. You have so much life to live for. So many people that love you. Think about it, you can't return to the underworld unless you have been killed. You haven't been killed! You are stronger than your fears!". The Seeker takes in is Grandfather's words. He closes his eyes and grips his sword harder. Clarity begins to wash over him. "You're right Zedd. I'm not dead and I can be stronger than my fears". He slashes his sword through the vision of the Keeper before him.

Suddenly the ground shifts and both men are standing at the edge of the forest. They had passed and made it to the other side.


	5. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

A thick fog envelops the group moments after entering the forest. Instinctively, the Valkyrie reaches out and grabs the closest thing to her, which just so happens to be Kahlan's arm.

The confessor can't see anything, but she can feel someone holding onto her arm. "Cara!? Zedd!?". She doesn't receive a response. Slowly the fog fades to reveal who had a tight grip on her. The Confessor's blue eyes widen as she begins frantically looking around. "Rhea, we have to find the others. They couldn't have gone far!". As she starts forward on the small path they entered on, she feels a firm tug on her arm. "Kahlan..I don't think we'll be able to find them. The forest did this, to try and pick us off. I think we have to get out on our own..". A knot begins to form in the confessor's stomach.

She knew the other woman was probably right, but she didn't like the thought of leaving the others to fend for themselves. Especially Cara. She knew the Mord-sith could handler herself, but the thought of her being in danger sent a shard of fear through her heart. _What if losing Cara is my greatest fear?_ The confessor internally shook her head at the irony.

Rhea finally lets go of the confessors arm. "We should keep to the path, and try to make it to the other side. If everyone faces their fears they should be waiting for us ". The blonde then feels a sharp pain under her ribs. She involuntarily lets out a light hiss. The confessor's blue eyes fill with concern, "Are you okay?". "I'm fine, just a cramp".

Both women cautiously continue along the path. Rhea begins to see a shadow figure, and it eventually morphs into the man she fears the most. She sees Barbas walking along side of them; he has a sickening grin spread across his face. His black hood is down and it reveals a bald head with his signature tattoo on the side. Her heart immediately begins to race and she finds herself fighting to keep even breaths. _It's not real. He's not real._ For a moment the figure dissipates, giving her some peace. But it's not long before he returns.

As a Valkyrie, Rhea was taught from a young age that fear is power. During training, Valkyries learn to use their doubt power to induce fear on their enemies, and to control their own fear. A fearful Valkyrie is a weak Valkyrie. They are tested to their absolute limits, and forced to confront their fears over and over again. Similar to how a Mord-sith is broken to the agiel through repetitive use and confrontation.

As Rhea's training finally begins to kick in, she empties her mind of everything she's feeling. Almost as if she's floating, separate from her body she observes Barbas. She begins to see silver cracks in the Forest's illusion. _Huh. Creepy._ She decides to ignore the image completely, even when he begins to yell terrible things at her. He's yelling all the things he wants to do to her. Luckily for the Valkyrie, her training allows her to completely block out any emotion and any fear. For the time being.

The women are able to walk for a few moments before The Forest's target shifts. The hair on the back of the Kahlan's neck rises. She feels as though she is being watched. Slowly turning around she's face to face with over 100 dead. Their corpses are grey and in various stages of rot. In unison they chant, "Command me confessor, command me confessor, command me confessor". Kahlan's eyes widen in horror. One by one the corpses step out of line to tell her their story, "You confessed me to find out information, after a nearby village was attacked. I was confessed because I was D'haran. My 3 sons now live without their mother". Next, a tall man steps forward, "I don't know why I was confessed. But after you left I couldn't bear not being with you so I killed myself. Only in death did I remember the person I once was. You took my life away from me".

Rhea only makes it a few steps before she realizes the brunette is no longer walking alongside her. "Kahlan? Shit. Whatever you're seeing, it's not real. Trust me". "It is real. I-I confessed all these people. And now they're dead because of me. I'm a monster". "You are NOT a monster. You don't have an evil bone in your body". The blonde grabs Kahlan by the shoulders and tries to shake her out of it. She's only met with dull, tear filled eyes. "You have to snap out of it. You're the Mother Confessor. You stand for everything that is just and good". Her words have no effect, Kahlan continues staring off into the distance.

 _Shit shit shit. What else is there?_ The Valkyrie suddenly remembers a story that Cara had told her while they were sitting at the campfire one night. She shakes the confessor by the shoulders again, then gently grabs her face, forcing her to look at her, "Kahlan. Look at me. If you were evil you would have confessed Cara in Stowcroft. The Villagers decided they wanted her executed after the trial, but you knew it wasn't the right thing to do. You spared her life because you can feel what the right thing is".

The mention of the other blonde's name is enough to begin to snap her out of the trance she was in. In the background Kahlan sees the corpses getting angry, and they begin yelling at her. They have now surrounded the pair, forming a circle around them. "Cara…". The confessor's memories of the blonde begin to return. She remembers the pain in the other woman's eyes in Stowcroft, she couldn't possible confess her. She remembers how vulnerable she looked at the inn after she had kissed her. Her heart aches.

She suddenly stands up straight, and pushes her shoulders back, "I am truly sorry for all your deaths. Warranted or collateral. You are nothing but an illusion. May the creator bless you all". She closes her eyes for extra measure. Upon opening them, they are gone. Rhea squeezes the confessor in a quick hug, "I'm so proud of you. Valkyries are trained for years to conquer their fears. And you just did it in 5 minutes". As they begin to walk out of the forest, they stumble upon something truly horrifying. Behind a large boulder, Cara is sitting, hugging her knees to her chest, staring off into the distance. Kahlan gasps,"Cara no..".


	6. Chapter 15

You know the drill by now. Read the first 9 Chapters of As Tough As They Come by wildelove (old username) before reading any of this story. Thankssss.

 **Chapter 15**

Moments after entering the Abandoned Forest, Cara drops to her knees. She can't take the warm feeling coursing through her body. It feels unnatural, unwanted and it's beginning to make her skin crawl. It's something that she hasn't felt since before she became a Mord-sith. Her sisters had stripped away every memory of this feeling from her as part of her training. She begins to hear whispering all around her as the fog clears. _"Love is weakness Cara. You are WEAK"._ She tries to take in her surroundings so she can pinpoint where the voice is coming from, but she is all alone. The voice begins to hiss in her ear, _"The confessssor makes you weak. You must kill her"._

Cara ignores the voice, "Show yourself you coward. I'll gladly kill you instead". The voice laughs menacingly in her ear. A misty shape appears in front of her, and it slowly forms itself into the image of Kahlan. As the figure begins to walk towards Cara, she scoots backwards until she is against the base of a rock. "I could never love you Cara". The blonde tries to hid her fear and pain with a smirk, "Who said anything about love?". The image of Kahlan laughs, "It's not something that has to be said. Only felt. Love is weakness, and until you kill me, you'll stay weak".

The Mord-sith shuts her eyes _, this isn't Kahlan. This isn't real._ Upset that its target is able to ignore the image and sounds, the Forest tries a different tactic. Suddenly Cara begins to feel the pain of all of her victims at once. She hears their cries of pain and their pleas to be returned to their loved ones. She feels every agiel used against them. After that, she's back in her 9 year old body reliving the breaking process all over again. Feeling helpless, and alone in her cell. It's too much for her to feel all at once.

* * *

Kahlan's heart sinks at the site of Cara, curled up again the rock. The blonde is staring off into the distance, with a hauntingly blank look on her face. The confessor is frozen in place, unsure of what to do. Rhea steps forward, "Cara. CARA. Snap out of it. Whatever is happening isn't real. For the love of the Creator you're a Mord-sith. You can handle this". The other blonde doesn't even blink; she seems completely unaware of their presence. Thinking a rougher tactic might be more effective, the Valkyrie slaps the other woman across the face. No reaction. "Rhea! What are you doing!?". "I'm trying to snap her out of it. I figured pain is something she's familiar with".

The women begin to hear howling in the distance, and Rhea's face immediately turns white. She stands and has an overwhelming urge to run. "No..". "It's just wolves, we have to help Cara". "It's not just wolves…I've heard that sound before. Those are hell hounds, The Keeper must have left some behind. At least now we know what is actually killing people who enter the forest". With their situation becoming direr by the second, Rhea decides to do something she might regret later. She's felt this connection with Cara that she couldn't explain, and it's time to test her theory. She kneels in front of the Mord-sith and takes off one of her red gloves. She quickly turns back to Kahlan, "Please trust me". She grabs the other woman's bare hand and in one swift motion carves a symbol into her palm. She then takes the blade and carves the same symbol into her own palm. Blood seeps from the cuts for a moment before the red lines begin to glow a gold colour.

Kahlan's heart begins pounding harder at the scene in front of her. Rhea just carved a symbol into Cara's hand and then her own. Now the other woman seemed more alert. Still catatonic, but less so than before. Strangest of all, after the glowing faded it revealed fully healed scars on both their palms.

Rhea begins to feel what Cara is feeling in that very moment, and the magnitude of it takes her breath away. So much pain mixed with fear, it's unbearable. The Valkyrie's heart begins to break, because she doesn't know how long she's been feeling all of this. For the first time since they found her, Cara makes eye contact with Rhea, acknowledging her presence. The Valkyrie begins to see flashes of images in her mind, subconsciously sent to her by the other woman, and she finally understands what her greatest fear is.

Rhea stands and turns to face the teary eyed confessor. "I can't help her. Only you can".

"What do you mean only I can help her? Our words have no effect on her!". Rhea was torn between telling her and just instructing her to do what needed to be done. She decides that the emotion behind the action is important, and is worth any wrath she'll face from Cara later for revealing her secret. "I know what Cara's greatest fear is". "What is it?". "Her greatest fear is love. Her love for you".

The confessor is taken aback by the words. She had been feeling a stronger connection to the other woman as of late, but didn't think it was reciprocated at all. Even as Cara changed, it was still difficult to read her. "That's ridiculous. You can't possible know that". Both women hear the howls again, this time much closer. Rhea rolls her eyes, "We don't have time for this. Look, Cara loves you. You need to show her that you love her too. She's afraid of the feeling, but you have to show her it's nothing to be afraid of. It doesn't make her weak". "But I—". "Kahlan, KISS HER ALREADY!".

In the distance they begin to see 8 rotting, skeletal, dog like figures approaching. Rhea draws her daggers, "I'll take care of the hounds, you go get your woman". Her words cause Kahlan to blush. Her heart flutters in her chest as she kneels in front of Cara. "Cara..". The blonde looks up helplessly. This is the most vulnerable she has ever seen her. She could read every ounce of pain written across her beautiful face. Kahlan gently places her hands on each side of her face, and leans forward. She kisses the other woman softly on the lips, holding the kiss a little longer to try to convey her emotion.

Cara feels the warm, pleasant feeling that she felt upon entering the forest. It washes over her body and mind, taking away all the pain. Her emerald green eyes light up at the realization, _Love. That's what love feels like._


	7. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

After Cara had defeated her fears, The Abandoned Forest blurred around the three women until they had magically reached the other side to safety; more or less in once piece. It was decided that the matter in Aydindril was urgent, so Richard was to travel with Zedd to D'hara to claim his throne and raise an army. After parting ways, the three women travelled in uncomfortable silence until darkness fell. They were only one day travel from their destination.

* * *

Kahlan and Rhea were left alone by the fire as Cara went out to hunt. The awkward silence quickly becomes too much for the Valkyrie, and as the blonde begins to stand from the log she was sitting on, her vision starts to turn black. She tries to step forward, but loses her balance for a moment, so she catches herself and stands still. Kahlan notices and quickly stands, placing an arm around the other woman's waist. "Hey, are you okay?". Her perfect brows furrow in concern. The unexpected contact quickly brings Rhea's other senses back and she takes a step away from Kahlan. "Yeah I'm fine. Just a little tired I guess". As The Confessor begins to look the other woman over she notices how pale and gaunt she is becoming. Her skin tight clothing now hangs looser over her body. "You don't look-". "So how about Cara? Have you told her you have feelings for her yet?". Rhea shakily takes a seat on the log, and lets out a deep breath. _Dodged an arrow there._

Taken aback by the abrupt question, the Confessor has to think it over for a moment. "I-I don't know what there is to say. Cara doesn't want to speak with me". The blonde rolls her eyes, and pats the spot beside her. Kahlan takes a seat next to her. "She's never done this before. She hasn't felt love since before she became Mord-sith. This new feeling is literally her greatest fear. She probably thinks that it makes her weak. You just have to be patient, and give her time to unlearn everything that she was forced to believe". "You're right. But can I ask you something?". The smaller woman's body tenses for a moment, "Yeah...what is it?". "Back in the Forest, you carved a symbol into Cara's hand and it glowed. What was that?". "That's something I have to talk to her about first, and reverse it if she wishes". Kahlan nods her head in understanding.

Cara returns a short while after with two small rabbits. Wanting to give the women a bit of privacy, Rhea stands and makes up an excuse about going out to search for more firewood. She takes a deep breath and begins to walk, ignoring the black spots clouding her vision.

The Mord-sith curiously watches the other woman walk away, noticing the slight fumble in her steps before she kneels over the rabbits with her knife. "Cara, I think we need to talk. I've had feelings for you for a while, but I didn't think you felt the same. It's usually so easy for me to read others and tell what they are thinking. Ever since I found out at the rift that I couldn't confess you..I've been thinking about it nonstop. You might not feel the same and I would understand. I know this may be a lot for you to-". The blonde pulls Kahlan into her as their lips crash together. The kiss is somewhat sloppy, but passionate, and Cara's hands begin to trail down the confessor's body. "You had to stop talking". Breathlessly the confessor replies, "I won't say another word". Cara guides Kahlan to the log and gently pushes her down. She straddles the confessor's lap as she did at the Inn. Kahlan begins to claw at Cara's leather clad body, wanting more contact.

"Stop. Something's not right". Kahlan tries to pull Cara back into her, "Feels right to me". The blonde pries the other woman's hands off of her and begins to walk straight into the darkness towards the sensation.

* * *

Rhea makes it far enough out of site before her legs finally decide to give out. She hadn't eaten in 6 days, not for lack of trying, but she just couldn't bring the food to her lips. Every time she did she heard a voice telling her she didn't deserve to eat, and that she was weak for letting Barbas do all those things to her.

A tidal wave of nausea hits her, and she puts her arm out to try to brace herself against a tree before the blackness finally takes over.

The moonlight is bright enough to illuminate the path ahead of her. Cara's eyes only take a moment to adjust to the limited light. A few feet ahead her she sees a dark silhouette slumped at the base of a tree. Her steps quicken. "Cara wait, where are you going? Are you that afraid of your feelings?". The closer she gets to the lump on the ground, the stronger the tingling sensation in her chest.

The blonde kneels as she reaches the base of the tree, and removes one of her gloves. She quickly check's Rhea's pulse. W _eak, but she's alive. Barely._

When Kahlan finally reaches the scene she gasps, "Spirits, what happened? Is she okay?". Cara knows exactly what happened. "Go get some water and bread if you have it". The brunette can see the seriousness in the other woman's emerald eyes, and doesn't question it. She heads back to the fire to retrieve the requested supplies.

Rhea's grey eyes begin to crack open, "Fuck. I...must have fallen asleep". She can tell her lies aren't believed in the slightest. "I-". "Listen. I don't know why, but I understand. I know why you aren't eating, and if you want to live you will at least try. Don't you want to see Barbas suffer?".

The Valkyrie pulls herself up to lean against the base of the tree. She places her hand out to Cara, showing her scarred palm. "At the Forest, I marked us. A Valkyrie is forced to die and be reborn to live countless lives until they find their true warrior. Only then can they live in Valhalla for the rest of days after they die for the last time. I had a feeling you might be mine, so in the Forest I marked you. Partly to see if I was right, but also because you needed help. It can be reversed if you don't feel the same way...".

The other blonde takes a moment to digest the new information. "Is that why I can feel...more. Ever since we found you I've felt something different". "Part of the bond is feeling what the other feels. It's why you knew I needed help, and how I knew what you needed in The Forest to break you from it's hold. Cara... It's okay to feel love. I can feel that battle within yourself-". "And I can feel your pain". "I'm sorry that you have to feel that too, but if you take the bond... you will go to Valhalla when you die. You can be with Kahlan forever". Cara doesn't hesitate before answering, "I accept".


	8. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

After fainting again during a midday traveling break right in front of Kahlan, Rhea was finally persuaded to eat. She only had a few bites of bread, much to Cara's annoyance. Afterwards the three women continued their journey to Aydindril, eventually making it to the City before dark.

* * *

Upon their arrival, Kahlan immediately notices the scorched trees and dried pools of blood surrounding the city. _Spirits what happened?_ Her mind races with the worst possibilities imaginable and she begins to pick up speed.

The Watchers excitedly blow into their horns as soon as they spot the three women, announcing the Mother Confessor's arrival. Villagers line up along the sides of the cobble stone road, cheering, and tossing white flowers into the air as the women pass. Cara rolls her eyes, "They seem happy to see you". The Valkyrie can't help but join in, "What kind of people are this happy? EVER?". Luckily, Kahlan is able to graciously ignore the two women. Instead she continues greeting her people, smiling brightly, and touching outstretched hands as she passes by.

As they walk past the crowds of people, Rhea begins to notice the women and children recoiling when they catch a glimpse of Cara. Suddenly feeling protective, she walks quickly to catch up with the Mord-sith, and links her arm through the other woman's, earning her a puzzled look. Filled with hot anger, Rhea makes sure to glare at anyone whispering or staring at her Warrior.

The main Palace is located at the very back of the bustling city on a small hill. It was built by a wizard of The First Order, and it's walls remain perfectly preserved even after hundreds of years. The magicks placed on the castle serve a duel purpose; to protect the structure from decay, and change colours when it rains. The bright white stone walls are so smooth they are almost glistening, even in the dwindling sunlight.

Finally reaching the front gates, Kahlan warmly greets one of her hand maidens, embracing her in a hug before continuing further into the castle. The brunette turns towards the other two women, "We must speak with my War Chief, Karyn. It doesn't look any intruders made it into the City, but there was definitely a battle outside of its walls". Another sharp pain shoots through Rhea's right side and she winces. The pain in her side is becoming worse with each day that passes, and she can't figure out why.

The three women make their way through the west side of the castle, until they reach two large iron double doors. The doors are over 10 feet tall, with angelic designs hand carved into the metal. The two guards on each side of the doors immediately bow at the site of The Mother Confessor.

Inside, the room is littered with candles, emitting a warm, orange glow throughout. At the back of the room, a tall, slim figure hunches over a map laid out on a long wooden table. She has long, wavy light brown hair, and piercing green eyes. Her war paint is black and spread from one side of her face to the other, just covering the space between her eyebrows and cheekbones. She's dressed in armour similar to Rhea's, the only differences are a dark red cloak draped from her shoulders, and black pants instead of a pleated leather skirt.

Karyn's head snaps up when she hears the large iron doors creak open. "Mother Confessor! So good to see you! We have much to discuss. Who-". Her voice trails off when she sees a Mord-sith standing behind Kahlan and she immediately draws her sword, "Step away from the Mother Confessor, or I will gut you like a shadran". Unfazed by the threat, Cara defiantly steps forward sporting her signature smirk, "You're welcome to try". Kahlan places a hand on the blonde's shoulder, letting her know that Karyn poses no threat and she can stand down. "Lower your weapon Karyn. She's my-". Her pale cheeks immediately turn bright red when she realizes what she was about to say. Cara's smirk widens. "She's with me- well not with me, I mean with us. Travelling! She is travelling with us". The words cause a light, fluttering sensation to spread throughout her body.

Rhea rolls her grey eyes as she brushes past a sputtering Kahlan, and walks straight over to the war table. The blonde takes a moment to study the map spread across the wood. Karyn gestures for the other two women to come over to the table too, "This is what I needed to speak with you about Mother Confessor. I've been trying to track the attacks on the Valkyries, but there's no pattern at all. Last night we were attacked by wizards and creatures from the underworld. Our High Wizard Raynor sacrificed himself to save the City; he used all the magic he had". Her voice begins to crack slightly, "We lost 5 Valkyrie sisters during the attack. All Valkyries have been ordered back to Valhalla until the person responsible can be contained. I wish them a fate worse than death".

Uncomfortable with the current conversation, Rhea pretends to now be interested in the weapons hanging from the wall on the far right side of the room. She replies as she is walking over to study the weapons, "His name is Barbas. He was Darken Raul's most powerful wizard… In case you were wondering". She suddenly feels the sharp pain in her side, this time more intense than before. A hiss involuntarily escapes her lips as she hunches forward, placing a hand on her ribs. The room suddenly becomes unbearably cold right before she feels hot breath against the back of her neck. She hears his voice. _Ahhhh the thrill of the hunt. Run if you can my dear, it won't be much longer now. Think of me when you feel the pain._

A wave of nausea washes over Rhea, and her vision turns black. Her body hits the stone floor with a light thud.

* * *

When Rhea comes crashing back into consciousness, she immediately tries to take in her surroundings. It is the most excruciating pain she has ever felt, and she _knows_ pain. In between shaky breaths she cracks open her grey eyes. She can see shadows, and can hear muffled voices rushing all around her. Next she notices that her head is supported by something firm and soft. As she tries to silently thrash around to escape the pain, her hand absent mindedly reaches up towards her head. Her hand comes in contact with smooth leather, and she immediately knows whose legs her head is resting on. It provides some sense of relief.

Kahlan had run off to retrieve a wizard and some of her handmaidens, leaving the Valkyrie alone with her War Chief and Cara. She soon returns with a novice wizard and two handmaidens. Cara notices the woman on her lap jerk awake. _She is not going to like this._ Everyone rushes around the fallen Valkyrie seconds after she wakes. Not knowing if it's a wound or something else, they need to examine her ribs so they begin trying to remove her armour. Rhea tries to fight all of the hands off of her, "D-don't. I- AGHH". Everyone is now shouting over one another, trying to decide what's wrong with the Valkyrie and how to heal her that they don't hear her speak. The blonde tilts her head up, helplessly making eye contact with her Warrior. Something within the Mord-sith stirs, and she understands, "ENOUGH. Kahlan, come here and switch places". As the blonde stands she points at the hand maidens, Wizard and Karyn, "You four. GO. Now and do not disturb us". Karyn hesitates, but obeys when the Mother Confessors nods in confirmation.

As Cara kneels beside the smaller blonde, she removes her red leather gloves and begins to feel a phantom ache underneath her right ribs. Accustomed to pain, she easily ignores the dull sensation, and she slowly begins to work on undoing the clasps on the Valkyrie's front armour. Even without the corset, beads of sweat trickle down Rhea's face and body. Her skin feels like it is on fire.

Kahlan gasps at the site of the other woman's body. "Spirits…". Pale skin is stretched so tightly against bone, that each rib is on full display. Cara is now feeling a different kind of pain. She knew that the Valkyrie wasn't eating, but she didn't know how bad it was.

Both women notice a glowing circular black mark right on top of Rhea's right ribs. The black light seems to be coming up from underneath her skin. The eery dark glow highlights her protruding bones even more. Cara's eyebrows furrow as she studies the mark further. She gently touches the other woman's side, right about the black spot, which elicits a pained hiss from the blonde. "I've seen this before. Darken Raul was testing quicker methods to create Mord-sith. He had his wizards implant black crystals into the children, but it didn't work. It was too painful and the girls often died suddenly overnight".

Cara looks at Kahlan with horrified eyes, "I-I don't know how to remove it".


End file.
